Papillon
by Hotchpotch
Summary: RenjiRukia...


Titre : Papillon

Auteur : Hotchpotch (eh oui, moi quoi)

Base : Bleach

Genre : À vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien…

Pairing : Renji/Rukia à donf XD

Disclaimer : Pas n'a moi, mais aimerai troooop XD

Note : Ca traîne depuis un moment dans mon pc, mais ça avait une impression d'inachevé et j'avais du mal à faire quelque chose qui traîne pas trop en longueur. J'ai toujours cette impression d'ailleurs, qu'il manque quelque chose --'. Dites moi quoi…

* * *

**PAPILLON**

****

Rukia referma la porte derrière elle d'un coup talon, le plus discrètement qu'elle pu. Les bras chargés, elle jeta de nouveau un œil de chaque côté du couloir où elle se trouvait. Personne dans les parages. A pas de loup, elle parcourut le corridor le plus rapidement possible. A cette heure matinale, peu de personne se trouvait dans le bâtiment. Elle traversa toute l'aile est et dû faire un détour alors qu'elle approchait du hall quand des voix résonnèrent. Elle se faufila alors vers une porte latérale, donnant sur une cour où avait pour habitude de s'entraîner la plupart des shinigami. Le soleil était à peine levé et la brume recouvrait encore d'un voile épais le Seireitei, rendant l'atmosphère froide et humide. La cour était vide. Elle longea le mur en courant, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop faire tanguer la boîte encombrante qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle parcourut plusieurs rues ainsi, s'éloignant peu à peu des bâtiments les plus imposants. Plus que quelques rues et elle se retrouverait à l'écart de la ville où elle pourrait se cacher dans les bosquets et les herbes hautes.

Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait dans une rue latérale, un choc la propulsa au sol où elle se retrouva assise, les larmes aux yeux et une douleur aiguë lui irradiant le postérieur. Elle gémit en se frottant le derrière et en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Et tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait plus la précieuse boîte dans ses mains. Au bord de la panique, elle regarda autour d'elle, à travers les larmes qui rendaient sa vision floue, quand son regard tomba sur l'objet ayant provoqué sa chute. Des sandales. Et dedans, des pieds. « Oups… » se dit-elle. A quatre pattes, elle releva doucement la tête, prête à subir les foudres de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée… et tomba nez à nez avec le carton qu'elle cherchait.

- Serait-ce ce que tu cherches ? demanda une voix sarcastique derrière le carton.

Rukia retrouva tous ses esprits en reconnaissant la voix et essaya de récupérer son bien… qui lui échappa des mains pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'un visage qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Rends-moi ça, Renji ! dit-elle avec humeur.

- Tiens donc. Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien du tout.

« Pas convaincante pour un sou » se dit-il. Sceptique, il jeta un œil au carton, le secoua légèrement et arrêta aussitôt son manège en voyant le regard assassin que lui lança Rukia.

Il la regarda se relever. Haussa un sourcil. Elle grimaça à cause de la douleur, épousseta brièvement son kimono et se tint droite comme un i devant lui.

- Merci de me l'avoir rattrapé. Peux-tu me le rendre, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'un ton exagérément poli et en accentuant le « s'il te plaît ».

Il la regarda longuement, l'observant de la tête au pied, essayant de trouver ce qu'il pouvait tirer de cette situation. Rukia le fixait toujours, attendant qu'il se décide. Il amorça un geste pour le lui rendre, puis au dernier moment, interrompit son geste.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Monsieur le Vice Capitaine fait des heures sup. pour arrondir ses fins de mois ? Il a rien de mieux à faire que d'importuner les gens ? répliqua-t-elle de son ton le plus sarcastique.

- Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Et toi d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que tu planques là-dedans ? hurla-t-il en brandissant sa prise.

Sous le coup de la colère, il secoua violemment son colis posé en équilibre sur sa main et le retint de justesse quand celui-ci fit mine de vouloir tester les lois de la gravitation. Relevant les yeux, Renji remarqua le visage de Rukia qui avait pâlit à ce moment puis le soupir de soulagement qui lui avait échappé. Il continua de la dévisager, sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Et puis d'abord, rends-moi cette boîte. T'es tellement malin que risque encore de la faire tombée ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Après un moment de silence où il la regarda le bras tendu, réclamant son bien, il poussa un soupir et lui tendit le carton.

- J'sais pas ce que t'as dedans, mais t'as l'air d'y tenir, grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Elle saisit le carton, le serra contre elle, comme pour le protéger et murmura un « merci » presque inaudible. Renji la regarda sans comprendre. « Elle est bizarre » se dit-il. Puis, comme l'affaire semblait réglée, il repris sa route, laissant Rukia derrière lui. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner au bout de la rue, il entendit des bruits de pas courir dans sa direction. Il se retourna et, surpris, regarda Rukia qui tenait toujours son étrange boîte. D'une main, elle le retenait, agrippée à la manche de son kimono.

- Renji… Tu veux venir avec moi ?

« Triste. Oui, c'est ça, elle à l'air triste ». Et Renji n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoique se soit, surtout quand elle le regardait de cette manière là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un bosquet et ressortirent dans une clairière où ce trouvait un trou d'eau recouvert de nénuphars. Rukia ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué la raison de tout ce remue-ménage, mais il l'avait suivit sans un mot. Il n'aimait pas la voir avec cette tête. C'était si inhabituel. Arrivés près de l'eau, elle s'agenouilla à même le sol et posa sur ses genoux la boîte qu'elle ouvrit enfin. Curieux, Renji s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Au fond de la boîte reposait un seul papillon noir, un papillon de l'enfer, inerte.

- Que… ?

- Il est mort cette nuit. Quand je suis allée les voir ce matin, il était déjà mort.

- Mais… Rukia, ce n'est qu'un papillon, commença Renji.

- Il venait vers moi quand j'allais les voir. C'était le seul qui venait me voir.

Renji la regarda incrédule.

- Il n'a jamais été libre. Jamais. Il a passé toute sa vie enfermé. Il n'a jamais pu voler librement.

Renji continuait à la regarder, sans comprendre tout ce cinéma.

- Je voulais qu'au moins dans sa mort, il soit libre.

Et elle releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Renji. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Une larme s'écrasa tout près du papillon mort. Renji n'avait presque jamais vu Rukia pleurer et à chaque fois, il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire de ses grandes mains. Alors, comme si c'était la solution, il lui prit la boîte des mains et dit d'une voix forte et décidée (ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas dans son for intérieur) :

- Arrête de pleurer, idiote. On va l'enterrer !

Avant que Rukia ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, Renji c'était éloigné et, à genoux, le dos tourné, commençait à creuser de ses mains, une tombe pour le papillon mort. Elle le regarda un moment. Un sentiment étrange gonfla son cœur.

- Alors ? Tu viens m'aider oui ou non ? s'impatienta Renji.

Elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de son kimono et se leva pour le rejoindre. Renji, concentré, n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher derrière lui. « Quelle idiote » n'arrêtait-il pas de se dire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à réfléchir à autre chose, comme par exemple ce sentiment bizarre quand Rukia avait braqué son regard noyé de larmes sur lui et l'impression que son cœur s'était mis à cavaler n'importe comment. Bref, il était en réalité dans tous ses états (ce qu'il niait fortement, ou essayait) quand il sentit une paire de bras enlacer ses épaules. Dans son cou, il sentit le souffle de Rukia. Elle lui murmura un « merci » et il sentit une fraction de seconde, le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

END

* * *

Arf, première fic Bleach, mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. J'avais très envie d'en faire une, surtout avec du Renji/Rukia :3

Alors reviews pliz, ça me ferais plaisir


End file.
